1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and particularly to an image forming apparatus that can form an image of a size desired by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
This application is based on Application No. 9-057883 filed in Japan, the contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
As a conventional image forming apparatus of such a type as described above, an image forming apparatus which has a continuous enlargement function is known. The continuous enlargement function is a function of, for example, enlarging an image of one original and forming the image on a plurality of sheets.
When a user utilizes the continuous enlargement function, the user selects a desired output size, from several output sizes according to the size of an original which has been set, and inputs the selected one. The image forming apparatus enlarges an image of the original according to the desired output size and forms the image on print sheets of the number larger than that of the original.
However, when the conventional image forming apparatus is used, the user can select and input, as an output size according to the size of an original, only the standard size of a print sheet such as A4 and B4 where an image is formed on an entire surface of the print sheet of the standard size.
In other words, once the number of print sheets used for one image formation is determined, the output size is only one for each standard size of the print sheet.
Therefore, when the conventional image forming apparatus is to change the size of an image of an original and forms the image on print sheets of the number different from that of the original, the image forming apparatus cannot form the image with an output size where, for example, the image is formed on each print sheet with an excessive margin space even if desired by the user.